Before Opening
by Kalira69
Summary: A short and pointedly not-sweet few moments stolen before the beginning of another day of business at Antique. (Movieverse; Mermaid AU)


"Try it." Sun Woo crooned, pressing closer, his shimmery tail sweeping sideways and curling over the top of Jin Hyuk's as he nudged the sweet he held closer to Jin Hyuk's face. "For me?"

"Made with all of your love?" Jin Hyuk asked dryly, trying to keep his lip from curling.

Sun Woo grinned at him, but that didn't mean he had succeeded in hiding his disgusted expression. It was remarkably difficult to discomfit Sun Woo in any way. He lifted the bite of some small, pink confection higher, twitching the chopsticks in a manner that was probably supposed to be enticing.

Jin Hyuk sighed and opened his mouth, allowing Sun Woo to press the sample of his newest dessert on him. Sun Woo did so, withdrawing the chopsticks and offering a warm smile as he took the bite. He kissed Jin Hyuk's temple, tail all but slithering clingily over Jin Hyuk's as he slipped himself slowly out of the curve of Jin Hyuk's body to pull away.

Jin Hyuk made a face at the cloying, fruity sugar spreading over his tongue, but he chewed it properly and swallowed. "Ah." he said, scraping his tongue against his teeth.

"And?" Sun Woo asked leadingly, pressing his hands together before him as his tail curling up behind him with a flutter of his dramatically patterned black and white tailfin.

"Sweet." Jin Hyuk said flatly, sticking his tongue out in hopes the taste would dissipate more quickly in the water.

Sun Woo giggled helplessly, releasing the chopsticks with a gentle flick and letting them float away in the direction of the case that held the desserts he'd made earlier. He swam a little closer and Jin Hyuk shuddered, fins flaring.

"Just not for you, aa, handsome?" Sun Woo said lightly, brushing his fingertips along the edge of one of Jin Hyuk's side fins.

Jin Hyuk grabbed at him and pulled him down close, hands sliding over his slender, graceful tail. He trilled happily, his whole body curving into Jin Hyuk's grasp with a sensual arch he thought no one else could have made look even remotely comfortable.

On Sun Woo it just seemed natural. Incredibly sexy, but natural, easy.

Jin Hyuk gave a quiet series of clicks and pulled Sun Woo into a harsh kiss. Sun Woo was more spicy than sweet, as always, his mouth hot and pliant but, as ever, ardent in response to Jin Hyuk's kiss.

Jin Hyuk deepened the kiss passionately, one of his hands sliding down Sun Woo's spine, not slowing as the smooth skin under his palm gave way to sleek scales. Sun Woo squirmed under the touch, arms sliding over Jin Hyuk's shoulders and tail winding clingily around Jin Hyuk's own. He broke the kiss with a low hiss, a shiver running up his spine from low in his tail, and Sun Woo squeezed him tight, short nails dragging back up over his shoulders and down his arms.

Jin Hyuk shuddered, a wave of tingling prickles sweeping outwards over his skin from the light contact, his scales shifting as his muscles tensed beneath them. He let his tail curl around Sun Woo's loosely in return, fingers digging into the thick muscle just below his slim hips. "Much better." he muttered wryly, nipping Sun Woo's tempting mouth and gratified by the low sound he made in response almost as much as the jump and shudder that ran through him from crown to fins.

"Ah, as long as there is _one_ sweet thing you like from me." Sun Woo said flirtatiously, looping his tail a little higher and rubbing himself blatantly against Jin Hyuk, making his breathing hitch. "Mm, then I shall be content." Sun Woo's nimble fingers traced nonsense lines over Jin Hyuk's belly as he peeked upwards, meeting Jin Hyuk's gaze.

"You- You are a ridiculous bundle of clichés." Jin Hyuk snorted, pushing Sun Woo away.

He pouted, though there was an amused smile just tugging at the corners of his lips, and looped the very end of his tail around Jin Hyuk's a little more closely. Though he kept their tails linked, just above their tailfins, he didn't protest the distance Jin Hyuk was putting between their upper bodies.

"You are also not sweet." Jin Hyuk told him. He smirked, giving Jin Hyuk a sultry look from beneath his lashes, pouting a little more. Jin Hyuk shook his head, fighting a laugh.

"Is _that_ why you like me then?" Sun Woo teased, expression beginning to slide into a grin.

Jin Hyuk snorted. "You're impossible." he said, but he couldn't keep the fondness out of his tone entirely. He loosened his grip pushing Sun Woo away, then slid his tail more firmly around Sun Woo's, pulling more of him back in close.

"Then you deserve a reward for-" Sun Woo cut himself off with a moan as Jin Hyuk pressed one hand between the two layers of his sharply-angled ventral fin, rubbing firmly against the hidden, tender sheath even as its guard muscles began to ease. " _Ahh_ , Jin Hyuk. . ." he said weakly, tail trembling.

"All I want from you," Jin Hyuk said, languidly rubbing his tail against Sun Woo's, his hand still trapped between them, "is _you_." He nipped Sun Woo's now slightly swollen lower lip again. "No _putting up with_ required."

Sun Woo crooned, his expression gone soft as his hands roamed Jin Hyuk's sides and he pushed into the firm stroke of Jin Hyuk's hand with a needy undulation. "You have me," he murmured, voice rough, mouth hot against Jin Hyuk's jaw, "will you _have me_ now?" he asked in a quietly needy tone.

"Mm. . ." Jin Hyuk's own cock was pressing forwards within his own still-tight sheath and he couldn't quite resist matching Sun Woo's movements, twining their tails more tightly and gasping softly at the dull ache of pleasure the contact offered. "I'll have you back in the kitchen, my demon patissier."

"Oo, will you _really_ , Jin Hyuk?" Sun Woo asked, a pretty shimmer Jin Hyuk was not foolish enough to think was truly embarrassment lighting across his cheeks and shoulders as he fluttered his lashes.

"I'll have you _working_." Jin Hyuk corrected ruthlessly. Sun Woo made a shocked and disappointed sound, pouting once more. Jin Hyuk kissed him again, warm and demanding, hands smoothing more gently over his sides. "We're supposed to be open for business and you have a special order." he reminded.

Sun Woo sighed, hands still clingily sliding over Jin Hyuk's skin as he reluctantly disentangled their tails; his stark monochrome pattern a little dizzying as it unwound from the subtler deep blues of Jin Hyuk's own tail. Jin Hyuk caught hold of him by one side fin as he turned away and pressed up against his back, curling his tail just enough around the front of Sun Woo's to keep him close.

He arched, splaying his ventral fin a little and pressing himself firmly against Sun Woo. "I'll _have you_ in the kitchen after all the customers are gone, if that would please you so." he murmured in Sun Woo's ear, nipping his shoulder.

Sun Woo wriggled backwards against Jin Hyuk and he bit his lip as he tried to quash his reaction, tail tensing with a sharp shudder. "Will you _really_?" Sun Woo asked, cocking his head and looking over his own shoulder at Jin Hyuk.

He tightened his grip, pulling Sun Woo back into a taut arch against him. "Fuck yes." he groaned, fins furling as he struggled to control himself.

"Mm, I look forward to it." Sun Woo said happily, reaching up and back to cup Jin Hyuk's cheek and twisting a little more, almost impossibly, to kiss him. Then he slipped fluidly out of Jin Hyuk's embrace without apparent difficulty and was gone, with a gracefully twisting flick of his tail, into the kitchen.

Jin Hyuk took a few deep breaths, stretching out his tail and firmly telling himself to calm down. He smoothed a hand lightly over his ventral fin as he relaxed it once more and pointedly turned his thoughts to other things, moving to open up the shop.

* * *

Hopefully the mer anatomy is self evident; if it left any questions feel free to pose them to me and I'll explain further. (I'm . . . a tiny bit tempted to write the in the kitchen scene after closing.)


End file.
